Une SaintValentin plutôt réussie
by Julie Winchester
Summary: C'est un OS sur le couple JamesLily, et une réponse à un défi demandant d'introduire certains mots...je les ai mis en gras...et de faire au moins un poème avec un site particulier.


Le matin du 7 février, les élèves de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard eurent une surprise au petit déjeuner. En effet, Dumbledore, le directeur de l'établissement, se leva et annonça :

« Vous savez sans nul doute que dans une semaine, c'est la Saint-Valentin. Vos professeurs et moi-même ont décidé, au lieu de la sortie traditionnelle à Pré-au-Lard, d'organiser un bal à l'école. »

Des rumeurs parcoururent la Grande Salle : un bal, pour la Saint-Valentin ? Sirius Black, un des quatre Maraudeurs, les élèves les plus facétieux de Poudlard, se pencha vers son ami, James Potter, et lui dit avec** enthousiasme** :

« C'est l'occasion d'inviter Lily ! Tu l'as laissée tranquille depuis la rentrée, elle te doit bien ça ! »

James acquiesça, tandis que Dumbledore reprenait :

« Cependant, ce sera un bal d'un genre assez particulier ! En effet, il a été décidé que, une fois n'est pas coutume… ce serait aux filles d'inviter les garçons ! »

Des cris d'indignation se firent entendre dans la salle.

« SILENCE ! Je tiens aussi à préciser, que les timides auront un autre moyen que le face-à-face pour parvenir à leurs fins ! »

Le directeur tapa dans ses mains. Les élèves virent apparaître des petits anges portant chacun un arc et des flèches semblables à ceux des centaures…mais les flèches étaient à bout rond ! La Grande Salle fut parcourue de murmures stupéfaits, tandis que Dumbledore expliquait avec un sourire :

« Ce sont des **Cupidons**. Ils porteront les messages d'une personne à l'autre. Il y en a un pour chacune d'entre vous, mesdemoiselles. Cependant, la présence à ce bal n'étant pas obligatoire, rien ne vous oblige à les utiliser. »

James semblait abattu. Lily ne voudrait jamais l'inviter. Le directeur ajouta :

« Messieurs, vous pouvez bien sûr tout faire pour inciter une fille en particulier à vous inviter. Je précise que les préfets auront pour obligation d'être présents à ce bal. »

Ce fut à Remus de paraître abattu : il avait horreur des fêtes et de la foule. Beaucoup de filles fixaient les Maraudeurs avec un air ravi. James chercha Lily du regard : celle-ci était déjà sur le point de quitter la salle, et ne faisait absolument pas attention à lui.

Dès le cours de botanique, les Cupidons commencèrent à voler partout dans la serre, tandis que le professeur Chourave tentait vainement de faire son cours aussi normalement que possible. Remus se concentrait sur ses **Puffapod**, tentant d'ignorer la dizaine de Cupidons qui voletaient autour de lui et lui décochaient des flèches autour desquelles étaient enroulés des parchemins. Sirius et James n'en pouvaient plus de rire. Sirius finit par lui conseiller :

« Tu devrais les lire, Remi-chou. Il y en a déjà dix, et à mon avis ça va durer jusqu'à ce que tu aies une cavalière.

- Je suis sûr qu'aucune de ces missives ne vient de celle que je voudrais, marmonna Remus. »

Sirius applaudit :

« Notre Remi-chou national est amoureux ! Tu entends ça, Cornedrue ? Lunard amoureux !

- Laisse tomber, Patmol, conseilla ledit Remi-chou.

- Pas question ! Je veux tout savoir ! Et pour commencer, à quoi ressemble celle qui a réussi à gagner le cœur de notre Lunard ! »

Le jeune homme rougit, mais ne répondit pas. Pour se donner une contenance, il se saisit du message le plus proche et le lut. Sirius finit par se lasser de son silence et demanda :

« Alors, ça dit quoi ?

- C'est une invitation, répondit Lunard en parcourant le parchemin des yeux

- Tu ne vas peut-être pas me croire, mais je me doutais bien que ce n'était pas une lettre de tes parents. C'est de qui, et la fille dit quoi ? »

Remus refusa de répondre. James s'empara du parchemin, et le lut d'un air dégoûté.

« _Mon cher Remus ; j'ai loué son Cupidon à une Serpentard afin de t'envoyer ce message. Il me fallait absolument t'inviter au bal avant qu'une fille ne le fasse. Oui, j'ai dit "une fille", et pas "une autre fille", car je suis un garçon. Un garçon de Serpentard que tes amis prennent plaisir à persécuter. Je ne suis cependant pas Rogue, rassure-toi. Je voudrais te voir demain, à 18 heures, au bord du lac. Je t'attendrai une heure, puis je m'en irai si tu n'es pas venu._

_Un amoureux transi._

_PS : Ne m'humilie pas en amenant tes amis pour te moquer de moi. Viens seul ou ne viens pas._ Quelle horreur ! Vous imaginez Lunard avec un garçon, et de Serpentard en plus ?

- Tiens, fit Sirius, celui-ci est un poème d'une certaine Milie :

_**Un jour mon prince viendra**_

_Plus triste que dans une forêt sans fond_

_Comme gardée par un dragon aux cris enflammés_

_Je guette sans conviction_

_Le prince qui voudra bien m'aimer._

_Un jour c'est toi que j'ai vu,_

_Prince Remus, le plus noble des seigneurs,_

_Ton si beau bras de statue,_

_Donna à mon oeil livide une certaine lueur._

_Viens, s'il te plait, emmène-moi,_

_Et tes cheveux blonds flotteront dans l'air,_

_Et tes yeux jaunes brillant de mille éclats,_

_Viendront cueillir cette tulipe, cette tulipe solitaire._

_Viendras-tu jamais à mon secours?_

_Ou sauras-tu parcourir les 17 000 lieues qui nous séparent,_

_Et rendre tendre le ciel de mes jours,_

_Transperçant de ta lance ce trop marron brouillard?_

_  
Milie_

- Donne-moi ça ! s'exclama Remus. »

Il arracha le parchemin des mains de Sirius et le parcourut fiévreusement du regard. Patmol ricana :

« On dirait que notre Lunard a trouvé sa Lunarde !

- Laisse-le un peu tranquille, Patmol, intervint James. On arrête pas de lui dire de se trouver une amoureuse, alors maintenant que c'est fait, ne le charrie pas ! »

Sans lui prêter attention, Remus écrivait à tout vitesse sur un morceau de parchemin. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il le tendit à James :

« Tu crois que ça lui plaira ?

- **_Sourire d'ange_**

_Je rêvais sous mon arbre d'un vert mûr_

_Lorsqu'une jambe, me rendit soudain blême,_

_Deux yeux, d'une beauté sans mesure,_

_Des cheveux, presque un diadème,_

_Vinrent sans vergogne me faire frémir_

_Me transformant en étincelle,_

_Tel un volant vers l'avenir,_

_Sifflant un songe presque réel._

_Cet oiseau là, c'est moi._

_Et cette nymphe, incarnant la liberté,_

_C'est toi, ma Milie, c'est toi..._

_Dans ta main je veux m'embraser._

Remus, aux yeux amoureux 

Tu nous avais caché tes talents de poète, Remus ! fit James, sincèrement impressionné. Donne-le au Cupidon. On se charge de répondre aux autres invitations.

- Ne soyez pas moqueurs, les gars. Et ne répondez pas à ce garçon. Je n'irai pas à ce rendez-vous, et vous non plus. Je ne tiens pas à ce que toute l'école charrie un pauvre garçon parce qu'il est homosexuel.

- Nous n'avons jamais eu l'intention d'y aller, Lunard ! répondit Patmol le plus sérieusement du monde. James était dégoûté, mais à l'idée de te voir, toi, un Gryffondor, avec un Serpentard ! »

Remus prit un air dubitatif, mais ne dit rien de plus à ce sujet.

Le 13 février, James était désespéré. Quelques jours plus tôt, il avait bien ri aux dépens de Rogue. En effet, celui-ci recevait depuis une semaine des tas d'invitations…ce qui étonnait beaucoup la majorité de l'école. Mais Sirius avait percé son secret à jour en interceptant une des feuilles : l'auteur du parchemin lui disait que, s'il considérait avoir reçu assez d'invitations pastiches, elle pourrait peut-être voir la couleur de l'argent qu'il lui avait promis. Le jeune homme avait éclaté de rire, et s'était exclamé :

« Tu comptais continuer ton petit **manège** encore longtemps, Servilus ? Non mais vraiment, être désespéré au point d'en arriver là ! »

Toutes les personnes présentes avaient éclaté de rire. Mais en attendant, James avait reçu un grand nombre d'invitations, mais aucune de la part de Lily. Et puis, en plein cours de sortilèges…

« Hé, Cornedrue, regarde ! Encore une invitation !

- Ouvre-la, Sirius. Je sais très bien que c'est encore une de ces greluches qui veulent se rendre populaires en s'affichant au bras d'un Maraudeur. »

Pour une fois, le jeune homme obéit sans faire d'histoires. Au bout d'un certain temps, même Peter comprit, au silence du jeune homme, que quelque chose n'allait pas. Remus demanda :

« Heu…Patmol ?

- Sirius ? Tout va bien ? fit Peter de sa petite voix flûtée.

- James…je crois que tu devrais lire ça. »

Son ami s'exécuta en silence. Quand il eut fini le poème, ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Remus s'impatienta :

« Alors, qu'est-ce que ça dit ?

- C'est un poème…et il y a un petit mot à la suite…

- Eh bien, lis-nous tout ça !

- **_Prince charmant_**

_Plus seule qu'au cœur du lac le plus profond_

_Comme enlevée par un dragon aux cris enflammés_

_Je guette sans conviction_

_Le prince qui voudra bien m'aimer._

_Et lorsque je t'ai aperçu,_

_Prince James, le plus noble des seigneurs,_

_Ton beau sourire éperdu,_

_Emplit ma nuit glacée d'un peu de chaleur._

_Viens, je t'en prie, sauve-moi_

_Tes cheveux noirs seront ta bannière,_

_Tes yeux marrons, ton regard d'apparat,_

_Chériront cette fleur de lys comme son trésor un corsaire._

_Me laisseras-tu enfermée dans ma tour?_

_Ou sauras-tu me trouver parmi 17 000 hectares,_

_Et faire de ma vie un facétieux rêve pour toujours,_

_Transperçant de ta lance ce trop blanc brouillard?_

Et le mot dit : _James, si tu veux savoir qui est l'auteur de ce poème, viens seul au bal demain soir. Tu n'auras pas besoin de me chercher, je viendrai te rejoindre moi-même._ »

James releva la tête du parchemin et dit d'une voix tremblante :

« Sirius…est-ce que tu as reconnu l'écriture ?

- Je crois, oui.

- On dirait… »

Le jeune homme laissa sa phrase en suspens. Patmol la compléta :

« On dirait celle de Miss Préfète-parfaite. »

« LILY ? s'exclama Remus à la fin du cours. Lily aurait écrit ce poème ?

- Je suppose qu'elle a fini par tomber amoureuse de James, suggéra Peter de sa voix flûtée.

- Pour une fois, Queudver, tu ne dis pas de bêtises, répondit Sirius. Il semblerait bien que cette histoire finisse mieux qu'on aurait pu le supposer pour ces deux-là.

- Il faut que je lui fasse un poème, moi aussi. Qu'elle comprenne ce que je ressens pour elle et ne croie plus que je me moque d'elle. »

Les Maraudeurs avaient vu juste. C'était bien Lily qui avait écrit ce poème. Mais ils se trompaient sur une chose : son amour pour James n'était pas récent. Elle l'aimait depuis plusieurs années, en réalité, mais croyait qu'il ne lui demandait de sortir avec elle que par dérision, et par orgueil. Seulement, depuis la rentrée, elle s'interrogeait : James ne l'importunait plus, ne l'appelait plus Evans… et s'il avait été sincère tout ce temps ? Et si elle avait tout gâché entre eux par ses refus incessants ? Cette idée la torturait depuis la rentrée. Alors, quand Dumbledore avait annoncé que les filles devaient inviter les garçons, et non l'inverse, elle y avait vu une chance d'en avoir le cœur net. Elle avait donc cherché une façon originale de l'inviter sans se dévoiler, avant de finalement décider d'utiliser le vieux cliché : le poème et la lettre anonymes. Et maintenant, il lui fallait absolument trouver une robe qui la rendrait irrésistible aux yeux de James le lendemain soir…

Le soir du bal, l'école était en effervescence. Remus, qui ce soir-là sortait pour la première fois avec Milie (il avait fini par avouer que son prénom était Émilie), tentait de calmer un James au bord de la crise de nerfs. Sirius, en revanche, était très serein : il afficherait à son bras une ravissante jeune fille de Serdaigle, Alyssa Smith. Quant à Peter, il était mortifié de n'avoir trouvé aucune fille qui accepte d'être sa cavalière et se faisait tout petit, redoutant les moqueries de ses amis. Du couloir, des voix commencèrent à monter.

« Le bal va commencer dans 5 minutes, James ; il faut que tu y ailles pour en avoir le cœur net ! »

Remus aurait tout aussi bien pu parler dans le vide : son ami n'était pas en état de l'écouter. Le préfet prit une grande inspiration. _Très bien, puisqu'il le faut…_Il mit une paire de gifles à James pour le réveiller et lui lança :

« Reviens sur Terre, James ! Si tu veux en avoir le cœur net, il faut que tu réagisses et que tu descendes _maintenant_ !

- Tu as raison, fit James en secouant la tête. J'y vais. »

Quand Lily arriva dans la Grande Salle, elle aperçut James, debout dans un coin, qui l'attendait. Son cœur manqua un battement. Qu'il était beau ! Et qu'il était touchant, avec et air anxieux sur son visage ! Elle prit son courage à deux mains, et s'approcha de lui.

« Bonsoir, James.

- Lily ? C'est…c'est toi qui m'a écrit ce magnifique poème ?

- Oui, c'est moi. James, je… »

La musique commença à cet instant, l'empêchant de finir sa phrase. La jeune fille reconnut le rythme lent du slow.

« Tu viens danser ? proposa James avec anxiété.

- Avec plaisir, sourit-elle. »

Durant toute la danse, elle se laissa aller au bonheur d'être dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Quand la musique s'arrêta, il lui murmura :

« Est-ce que ça te plairait qu'on aille… se promener dans le parc ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Lily, le cœur battant. »

Le parc était désert. Tous les élèves étaient au bal. James, qui donnait le bras à Lily, ne savait pas quoi lui dire. La jeune fille n'en menait pas large non plus…Quand ils arrivèrent à la lisière de la forêt, le silence fut perturbé par la fuite d'un **Botruc**, alerté par le bruit de leurs pas sur la neige.

« Lily…

- James… »

Ils avaient parlé en même temps, ce qui les amusa. James fit un signe de tête :

« Toi d'abord.

- Non, vas-y.

- Lily, je…

- Oui ?

- Je…je t'aime, fit-il, son cœur battant à se rompre. »

Lily ne répondit pas, étourdie de bonheur. _Il m'aime ! Je ne l'ai pas perdu…_ James s'inquiéta de son silence :

« Lily ?

- Tu es…tu es sincère ?

- Oui, répondit-il avec **ferveur**. Je t'aime depuis quatre ans, Lily-jolie. Et je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer depuis tout ce temps. »

La jeune fille remarqua alors qu'un parchemin dépassait de la poche de James. Elle s'en empara et demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Oh, fit-il en rougissant, c'est…un poème, que j'ai écrit pour toi. »

Elle déroula le parchemin, et commença à lire.

« **_Les yeux de déesse_**

Je rêvais sous mon arbre d'un vert mûr 

_Mais une fille, superbe, m'ôta tous mes problèmes,_

_Deux yeux verts, d'une beauté sans mesure,_

_Des cheveux auburn, presque un diadème,_

_Vinrent sans ménagement m'ébahir_

_Me montrant la voie du soleil,_

_Tel un moineau prêt à s'enfuir_

_Et dont les plumes sont arc-en-ciel._

_Cet oiseau fou, Lily, c'est moi._

_Et cette cinglante princesse, qui passe avec légèreté,_

_Lily-jolie, dis le moi, que c'est toi…_

_Dis moi que pour toujours je puis t'aimer._

_James, petit comique au grand cœur_

Merlin, c'est…c'est magnifique, James !

- Il te plaît ?

- Je l'adore ! »

Elle rapprocha son visage de celui du jeune homme. Il était si près, à présent, qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage. Cédant à une impulsion, elle l'embrassa. D'abord surpris, il lui rendit son baiser.

De la fenêtre du château, Sirius et Remus les observaient. Milie était à coté du jeune homme. Ils ne se quittaient pas depuis le début de la soirée. Sirius murmura :

« Ils sont mignons, tous les deux.

-Oui. Ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre, il n'y a pas de doutes, approuva Remus. »

Milie approuva, et ajouta :

« Je te dois un baiser, Remus…tu as gagné ton pari, le poème état bien de Lily.

- Je n'aurai aucun déplaisir à réclamer mon dû, répondit Remus en souriant.

- Bon, je vais aller voir où est passé Peter, lança Sirius. Je vous laisse entre amoureux. »

**Épilogue** :

Deux ans plus tard, Lily et James décidèrent de se marier. Remus avait malheureusement rompu avec Émilie, celle-ci ayant très mal réagi en apprenant sa lycanthropie. A la fin de la cérémonie, Lily annonça qu'elle était enceinte. James proposa à Sirius d'être le parrain, et promit à Remus qu'il serait le parrain de leur deuxième enfant. Mais malheureusement, jamais il n'y aurait de deuxième enfant. Un mois après la naissance d'Harry, James et Lily mouraient et Sirius était enfermé à Azkaban, accusé de les avoir vendu à Voldemort. Mais ceci est une autre histoire…


End file.
